Happy Birthday Lee!
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: Posted a day late, sorry Lee! This is a GaaxLee oneshot songfic using Pretty, Handsome, Awkward by the Used. I love that song, so I hope you all enjoy this fanfic!


**This is a birthday fic for Rock Lee! Even though his birthday was yesterday...I couldn't post it. Yep, his b'day is November 27, so I wrote a little GaaxLee songfic for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song Pretty, Handsome, Awkward or it's artist The Used. I don't own Naruto either, so these characters aren't mine. _Fan_fiction ya know?**

_Song Lyrics are underlined and italicized!_

Rock Lee was going through his daily training routine, that no normal person has the stamina to go through daily. In the middle of his training session, however, a certain red-head appeared in the training grounds where said green-clad shinobi was training.

"You're going to kill yourself if you continue that."

"G-Gaara-kun! You surprised me."

"Wouldn't you rather be doing something else besides training?" Gaara asked, assuming Lee knew that everyone had their birthday off from missions unless there is an emergency, so there was no need to train.

"You're right, I should see if Gai-sensei will run our usual marathon with me today!" Lee said excitedly, not getting what Gaara meant.

_Your dream vacation, is my hostage refuge._

"Don't you have today off?" Gaara asked, concerned that he may really not have realized it was his birthday.

"Hai, but I do my usual training everyday. Um, would you happen to know where Gai-sensei is?" Lee asked, looking around for any sign of his teacher. Gaara walked closer onto the grounds, since he had been standing as far away as possible while still able to see Lee.

"I saw him leave for a mission when I arrived this morning."

"Oh...then...Gaara-kun, would you mind sparring with me?"

"Sure."

"Yosh! Don't go easy on me!"

"If you insist." He stated, preparing to fight.

Lee punched, kicked, and dodged like crazy, trying to land a hit on Gaara, while avoiding the sand attacks being directed his way.

"Sand shuriken."

He twisted around to avoid being hit by those shuriken, and did so successfully, except for one he couldn't move in time to block. He felt the shuriken graze his skin as it tore across the right side of his face. He felt the smooth, crimson liquid run down the cut and along his neck, and touched the wound gently. Gaara stood still, not meaning to have actually hit Lee, or cut him that deep.

_A work in progress, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile._

"Lee. Are you alright, Lee?"

Gaara sounded almost sympathetic, but Lee knew better. It was his fault he was cut, since he must not have been paying enough attention.

"I'm fine, Gaara-kun."

_I beg to differ, make me an offer_

Gaara looked up at the sky, and knew his friend was lying. He hadn't meant to hurt him. He'd only gone over there to with the boy a happy birthday, and tell him how he felt about him.

Lee looked up at the sky as well, and felt water hit his face.

"Rain..."

_Warm summer rain, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile._

Gaara decided to go ahead and tell Lee what was on his mind, before he 'forgot'. To him, to forget meant to never bring it up again, and kill anyone who does. He walked over to the dark haired shinobi who was currently looking at the sky, and slowly brought his fingers up to the taller boy's face. He traced the scar he made, feeling Lee shudder against the unexpected touch. He looked up at him, seeing someone distant, an expression you don't usually get from Lee, and simply asked him a simple question.

"Are you okay?"

_Hey are you okay?_

"Hai."

"No you aren't. You look depressed."

_'But that expression on him, that serious face, doesn't make him look all that bad.'_ Gaara thought, trying to shake away such thoughts.

_You look pretty low_

Gaara leaned up to the taller boy, and licked his cut, similar to when he'd asked his uncle Yashamaru to explain the feeling of pain all those years ago. A blush was evident on the taijutsu user's face, looking at the boy for an answer as to the unexpected action.

_Very handsome, awkward_

"Did the bleeding stop?" Gaara asked, not wanting to answer why he did that, simply because he didn't know why himself. Asking such an obvious question, however, wasn't the best way to avoid the situation.

_Do you feel okay?_

"Gaara-kun, do you know what I wanted for my birthday?" Lee asked, a smile playing along his lips. The red-head shook his head no, interested in where the topic of conversation was now headed.

"I know it's selfish of me, but I wanted, well..." Lee trailed off, looking Gaara in the eyes and glancing back down a few times, before Gaara understood.

_You look pretty low, very handsome, awkward._

Gaara decided that it was better to try this now and not wait until someone's feelings changed, so he leaned up, and gently placed his lips on Lee's. The taller male blushed, but kissed back to reassure Gaara that their feelings for each other were mutual. They broke the kiss, and Lee gazed out into space, much like he was doing earlier.

_Hey are you okay?_

_You look pretty low, pretty low_

Gaara looked a little disappointed at the other's reaction, and wondered if that was a bad choice on his part.

"Sorry."

"Hm? Sorry? What for, Gaara-kun?" Lee asked, wondering why the apology from out of the blue.

_Pretty low, pretty handsome awkward._

"For kissing you without asking."

_Do you feel okay?_

"Why are you apologizing? I enjoyed it." Lee said, slight hint of another blush creeping back on his face.

_You look pretty low, pretty low_

Gaara looked back up at the boy, and smiled slightly, glad he at least did something right. He stepped a little closer to him, kissing the dark-eyed boy again, only a little harder. Lee kissed back, and they remained like that for a few moments.

"I'm back from my mission Le-." Gai sarted, until he looked out on the training grounds to see his favorite student, and the jinchuuriki from Suna locked in a heated kiss.

The two broke apart, and Gaara wished Lee a quick happy birthday before running off, blushes on both of their faces. They just got caught by the worst possible person.

_Pretty, handsome, awkward._

**.:.Author's Notes.:.**

**Yay! I was proud of this fanfic. Well, this is dedicated to my friend Emily.(Aka Kiba-san and Hunny-senpai. Don't ask, she knows what I'm talking about,lol.) Why? She loves this song, and told me about it. First thing I thought of was yaoi! Oh, by the way, this songfic is only using the last three verses, because it would've been too long if I used the whole song. It says the same thing over and over anyways. Well, I hope you all wished Lee a happy birthday on November 27th as well! **

**Ja ne,**

**.:.KantanaAmaya.:.**


End file.
